


“How long has it been going on?”

by Visitingthefullmoononceamonth (Leaningtowerof_not_pisa)



Series: Derek Hale imagines [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaningtowerof_not_pisa/pseuds/Visitingthefullmoononceamonth
Summary: You had figured that apart from the basic complaining, [...] you shouldn’t tell him about your problems.Biggest mistake you made. Because, Derek always ends up knowing.





	“How long has it been going on?”

**Author's Note:**

> This imagine was actually requested by my “editor”. If it’s confusing a tiny bit, it’s her fault. She wanted to read it at the same time as you guys.

Another hell of a day at the same damned hell of a school. This year, your friends weren’t in your classes. You had Stiles in art and Lydia in Biology. That was it. No one else from the pack was ever with you within classes. 

 

"You just have to make new friends,” your mother had told you. Yeah like that was easy with the kind of life you had! You did try to make friends though. Once. And it backfired. 

 

And now, school was hell. 

 

You got teased on everything and nothing as soon as you were alone, your teachers had to pair you up with someone or else you’d end up alone for a group project and if it weren’t for the pack keeping you company when you were out of class, you probably would have gone insane and maybe killed someone  ~~(okay, you’re exaggerating. You’re not strong enough to kill someone with your bare hands)~~.

 

The pack… The pack didn’t know about any of it. You thought that they had enough going on, they didn’t need to hear you complain about your baby problems. 

 

Okay, maybe they weren’t baby problems.

 

Maybe you genuinely felt like a pile of shit every time you walked through the front door. Maybe you dreaded going to school as soon as your alarm beeped. Maybe you did wish you couldn’t feel a damn thing.

 

Maybe your problems weren’t baby problems. 

But you just couldn’t think about the possibility of telling them. 

Mostly, you couldn’t think about telling Derek. 

 

When you two were together without the pack, you never talked about pack things. You had agreed on that when you had started going out together. And since he couldn’t talk about pack things, you had figured that apart from the basic complaining (“ugh, today, we had to dissect a rat! It was so horrible!” “Derek, I’m cold.” “Oh my god, okay, so, today we had Miss ____ as our biology teacher and she decided that we had to write a two page essay on ____!”), you shouldn’t tell him about your problems. 

 

Biggest mistake you made. Because, Derek always ends up knowing. He just knows when you lie or end up knowing whatever anyone is hiding. 

 

And today in that god damned hell of a school, Derek knew. 

 

You were in French when it happened. 

 

Name calling that you tried to ignore, paper and other objects being thrown onto your desk, that you brushed away, and a boy who decided it would be fun to push your chair on while you tried listening to your teacher. 

 

It all happened. 

 

And it stopped. 

 

You were sitting there, doing your best to take notes on whatever your teacher had written on the board when there was a faint knock on the door. The principal was there, with someone behind him, and he talked to your teacher. She came back in class and called you to get up.

 

Mistake was it to make you trip and call you names. 

 

Because Derek was the one behind the principal. He was comming to pick you up like he said he would. 

 

Derek walked to the back of the class in half a second and holding the boy who tripped you by the collar of his shirt. 

 

“You listen because I won’t repeat it twice! You or your friends touch a single hair out of (Y/N) head and I’ll be there. I’ll be there and we won’t just be talking. I’m warning you.”

You had never heard Derek so angry. And soon, Derek had steadied you on your feet and was dragging you out the door. All the way to his car. He opened and closed the door for you and went to sit on the driver’s side. 

He didn’t start the car right away, though. He turned to face you, “how long?”

The confusion was evident on your face, “what?”

“How long has it been going on?” His facial features had softened and his voice was full of care and worry. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re lying. Even if I didn’t listen to your heartbeat, I’d know you’re lying. Please tell me.”

You sighed and closed your eyes, “it has been almost 4 months.”

“Since school started?”

“Yeah…”

Derek pressed his hand to your cheek, “babe, look at me.”

You sighed again deeply, building up the courage to look in his eyes and opened them. 

“Listen to me carefully, babe. You can’t just keep those things to yourself. You have to tell me if things like that happen. Hell, tell your parents that you’re getting bullied. Tell the pack, I don’t know, but at least, tell someone! We can help you, you know?”

And with that, you were gone. The water valves had been opened and you couldn’t do anything about it. There you were, in Derek’s car, in the school parking lot and you were crying. But, strangely, you felt great. You felt like a whole ton of weight had been taken off your shoulders. And you knew things were going to go better. Especially with Derek and the pack by your side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagine blog where you can find these imagines and more.
> 
> http://visitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com/


End file.
